Together with the increase of the ecology consciousness in recent years, solar power generators and hand-cranked power generators for portable devices, such as mobile telephones and laptop computers, are commercially available. For example, “Solar charge eco strap” sold by StrapyaNext Co., Ltd. is an auxiliary battery charger that is capable of solar power generation for mobile telephones (see Non-patent Document 1).
Moreover, “FOMA eco solar panel 01” sold by NTT DOCOMO, INC. is a battery charger utilizing solar power generation (see Non-patent Document 2).
Furthermore, “SOLAR PHONE SH007” sold by KDDI CORPORATION is a mobile telephone which has a solar panel built with the mobile telephone itself, and is capable of charging through solar power generation (see Non-patent Document 3). This “SOLAR PHONE SH007” can display the charge level charged through solar power generation as points.
According to Patent Document 1, identification information on a solar battery module is transmitted, and a device that has received that information manages the output of AC power.
Moreover, according to Patent Document 2, a battery cartridge has an identifier, and the identifier includes information on the history of the use (e.g., the number of charging, the charging cycle, and the charging time) of the battery cartridge.